


Whisky gathering at the midnight

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 蘇格蘭威士忌，麥特想著，於是他又喝了一口。
Relationships: Willard Christianson | Matt Warner/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Whisky gathering at the midnight

辛辣的酒精液體從瓶口流入他的嘴裡，像是海浪沖刷著岸邊。有這麼一瞬間他聞到了海水的味道，彷彿他在夕陽西下時站在毫無人影的沙灘上，抽著二流品牌的香菸，鼻腔與嘴裡混合了淡淡的苦澀。  
蘇格蘭威士忌，麥特想著，於是他又喝了一口。  
天曉得他混合了幾種威士忌，能在市面上見到的威士忌他全都買來放在了木桌上，酒杯和煙灰缸與酒瓶一起凌亂的被隨意擺放著。  
妻子已經先行入睡，只留下年邁的老人孤寂的坐在客廳，讓酒精燃燒著他早已空洞的身軀以及堆積太多陳年往事而混亂不清的腦袋。  
他認識的朋友之中似乎也有一位老鄉來自蘇格蘭的。  
麥特隨意的從桌上抓了一瓶早已開了很久的威士忌，在倒進手中的玻璃杯裡後，他無意撇了一眼酒杯上寫著的產區，上頭的字體小到讓他低聲罵了一句髒話。

「『高地（Hightland）威士忌』。」麥特瞇著雙眼才稍微看清了上面寫著的字。

蘇格蘭高地為對蘇格蘭西北部的稱呼，擁有著得天獨厚的地理特色，層層的高大山脈包裹住這片人煙稀少的大陸，使得這片淨土留下了美麗的景色。而這片土地上所產出的威士忌也因此有著清香的泥土味夾雜著一些煤炭的味道，撲鼻的大自然芬芳同時又融進了堅果與蜂蜜的香甜味。  
他並不知道那位老朋友的家鄉在哪一個區域，就算曾經提及過，被歲月腐朽的記憶也早已忘清這種事情，他只是用本能來思考著對方給自己帶來的感受。  
第一次見到他時，對方還是個毛頭小夥子，但青澀的個性已經因為生活在各間酒館之中被洗的差不多了，那時候少年的笑容就像蜂蜜一樣帶給人甜蜜卻又不膩的感覺，大概是因為混雜到泥炭味了吧。  
回憶起年少讓他有種回到過往的錯覺，騎著馬匹奔馳往返於市鎮和沙土之間的自由感讓他始終無法忘懷。  
味道消失了。  
於是麥特又隨便從桌上拿起一瓶威士忌，並倒入了還殘留著上瓶液體的杯子裡。  
這次他仔細的盯著酒瓶上寫著的出產地。

「『斯佩賽（Speyside）威士忌』。」念叨著的同時老人還咋了咋舌。

以斯佩河流域為中心的土地便是斯佩賽，長長的河流之下藏匿著深遠的歷史故事，彷彿將民族性也刻劃進其中。從山脈上融化的雪水一點一滴匯集成甘甜的河川，河水流過的土地長著滿叢的石楠花，這也使得清澈的水質富含了花果的香氣。這片區域產出的威士忌除了水質本身的味道之外，同時有著煙燻味，大部分的威士忌都有這份熟悉的味道。  
麥特仰起頭，長嘆了一口氣，也因此他聞到了從口中冒出的煙燻與花果香。  
他的那位老朋友在邁入壯年時期後顯得更加精力充沛，帶著他的幫派到處上山下海的，就怕沒人知道他們所犯下的惡行一樣。雖然這麼說，但本人卻沒有染上惡劣的犯罪氣息，反而隨著年紀的增長多了一點典雅，就像這杯有層次的威士忌一樣。天曉得為甚麼，或許是因為同類的吸引導致他聞不到對方與自己相同的味道吧。  
他的笑容仍然掛在臉上，並沒有被改變過，這大概才是最神奇的地方。  
味道散去。  
過度頻繁的飲酒讓老人的腦袋產生了暈眩感，他沉默著靠在椅背上，安靜的休息了一會兒，讓時間消磨掉腦內的痛苦。  
接著他又拿起了桌上其中一瓶酒瓶。  
這次麥特不倒進酒杯裡了，多餘的酒杯被他幾乎以丟的方式放到了桌上，絲毫不在意酒杯傾倒而導致裡頭的些許液體流到桌面，他將酒瓶裡的酒精粗魯的倒進了嘴裡。  
喝了好幾口之後，老人才仔細端詳起酒瓶上寫著的出產地。

「『坎貝爾鎮（Campbeltown）威士忌。』」他感覺到自己的視力退化的非常厲害，也有可能只是喝昏了。

坎貝爾鎮坐落於蘇格蘭西南邊的琴泰岬半島，雖然偏僻，卻因為靠海而有著溫和的海洋性氣候，因為曾有多座蒸餾廠而坐擁「世界威士忌之都」的美名。同時也因為靠近海濱，這裡所產出的威士忌帶著海水的鹹濕味，就像切身沐浴在大海之中一樣，其中也有著淡淡的焦香。  
這讓麥特想起了他老朋友的雙眼。  
像海平面一樣平靜、又像深海一樣美麗的淺藍色雙眼，每次無意間與他對上視線時，總是會被那雙瞳孔吸引住，恰似萬千生物生活在廣納一切的清澈海水之中，充滿著動人的活力。  
因為臉上的微笑而讓他的眼睛容下了滿滿溫柔的笑意，麥特不自覺的也跟著一起笑了出來。  
他們很常在掛滿星星的夜空下升起營火，烤起剛剛獵到的鹿肉，一邊聊著天。有些烤焦的肉香飄散在兩人之間，對方講著講著便開心的笑出聲。  
隨著口中的味道消逝，麥特也忘記後來他的老朋友說了些什麼，大概又是一些幽默的玩笑吧。  
對自己逐漸下降的記憶力感到不滿，老人開始感覺到了煩躁。  
他拿起桌上的酒，甚至不管被粗率舉動而弄倒的空酒瓶。  
手上的酒瓶裡只剩下一點點的酒精，他抬起頭，將液體全部倒入嘴中。

嗆辣的酒味刺激著他的舌頭，撲鼻而來的泥煤味在他的鼻腔裡纏繞不散，麥特不用看包裝就知道這瓶是產自於「艾雷島（Islay）」的威士忌。

艾雷島是位於蘇格蘭西岸內赫布立群島中最南邊的島嶼，海風將海水的濕氣與鹹味給帶進了這座孤立的土地之中。看似不起眼的普通小島卻盛產口味最獨特的威士忌，比其他產區的酒體還要來的濃烈的泥煤味，以及與這座島嶼上同樣的海鹽味，將品嚐者的味蕾促動至不同的境界。  
他不會忘記老朋友難得動怒的那天。  
對方因為律師有事並遲到了一整天而感到生氣，原本可以從此改變自己作為犯罪者的人生，卻因為這件事情失去了這份機會。就算他再怎麼好聲好氣的勸說自己的朋友，對方仍然不給予好臉色看，只是用那雙變得冷淡的藍色雙眼看著自己。  
那有什麼辦法呢？麥特露出無奈的表情。老朋友的個性他也不是不知道，既然勸說沒用的話就只能放棄了。於是他轉身離開了房間。  
最後對方搶完幾趟火車後便和當時的夥伴離開了美國，麥特並沒有去送行。  
當初那種掃到龍捲風尾的感覺就像這杯酒裡的泥煤味一樣重口。  
味道隨著記憶一起淡去。  
老人皺了皺眉頭，接著換了另外一瓶酒來喝。

這次他還沒喝便瞄到了包裝上頭寫著的「低地（Lowland）」威士忌，相較於之前那幾種威士忌，這瓶威士忌帶來的口感較為香甜並且不過於刺激。麥特仰起頭並喝了一大口的酒。

蘇格蘭低地為蘇格蘭中部地勢較低的地帶，大部分的人口都聚集於這片適合居住的土地，物產豐饒使得麥芽香與花果香圍繞著整個區域，帶給人清新的體驗。同樣的，低地威士忌也有著花草與果物的香氣，因為位處中部地帶，海風吹不進來，所以酒質也少了海水的氣息，相對的有種被微風撫過的柔順感，除此之外也缺少了泥煤的焦辣。  
怡人的口感令麥特想起了老朋友柔和的脾氣，當然那時的發怒另當別論。  
雖然並不是幫派成員的一份子，但作為對方的朋友，他看過其他成員的樣子，也看過對方和那些人相處的模式。  
其實就和自己相處差不多，但是卻又不太一樣，麥特不曉得那份不同該怎麼說。  
兩個人彼此都有熟識一位朋友，那位高挑、有著深色頭髮與深色皮膚的男人是與對方共同創辦那個幫派的合作者，同時也是摯友，兩個人待在一起時，他的老朋友總是會露出比平時還要開心的笑容，而另外一個人顯然也是。  
那時候對方散發出的氣質就和手上這杯威士忌一樣甘甜可口。  
麥特煩躁的情緒稍微被手上的酒與回憶中老朋友的模樣撫平了一些，他望向什麼都沒有的窗外，外頭的夜色頂多只有閃爍著幾顆微弱的星星。  
他露出不解的表情。  
奇怪了，為甚麼想起了這麼多東西，他卻始終無法憶起那位老朋友的名字？  
麥特靠在桌上。  
老人隱約記得他和另外一位前輩笑著對方因為步槍的後座力而嚇倒在地，泥水濺在了他的身上，讓對方看起來顯得有些可笑，於是兩個人愉快的大笑著。  
「布屈！」這個名字熟悉的不能再熟悉了，「你以後就叫布屈．卡西迪啦！」

啊。  
是啊，他的老朋友是那位惡名遠播的布屈．卡西迪啊。

麥特．華爾納止不住淚水落下，他渾渾噩噩的站了起來，崩潰的將桌上擺放著的一切都掃落在地上，他絲毫不在意妻子是否有聽到自己悽慘的嘶吼聲，看著地上破碎的酒瓶與流在地上的液體，他跪在地上，低下了自己的頭顱。  
麥特低聲啜泣著，放任淚珠從自己的臉頰滴到地面。  
「看到了這樣的我，你也只會不發一語的笑著吧。」淚水模糊了他的雙眼，麥特喃喃自語著。  
屬於蘇格蘭民族的凜冽氣息伴隨著些許溫柔一起消散在空氣之中，只留下幾行文字紀錄下那個人曾經存在過的痕跡，以及老人孤單的身影。

End.


End file.
